Eredain
Eredain is a hedge wizard and adventurer native to the Grey Marches. He is an ally and companion of Sabjorn and Daevis. History and Personality Eredain was born into poverty in the slums of Castaport. He never knew his father, and his mother had little time for him, so he fled the city at a young age. He fell in with a group of bandits on the Trade Road south of Waymeet, and showed a great deal of promise as a mage. Because of this, he began attempting to learn magic on his own by experimentation, which proved to be surprisingly successful. He used one of his only scrolls, a spell of invisibility, to escape when bounty hunters killed the rest of his bandit gang in their cave. The life had not suited Eredain much anyway, and he decided adventuring might be more to his taste. He joined a party (the evil halfling rogue Tibus, the elf fighter Anistaer and the dwarven beserker Krogan) at the Meadsprings Tavern in Highmoon. Eredain is somewhat strange in manner, for despite his intelligence he never really learned social graces or courtesy. Nonetheless, he is a loyal companion and a proficient spellcaster. Skills and Powers Despite Eredain's unorthodox arcane education, he is a gifted mage particularly talented with conjuration and evocation magic. He is not very hardy or strong, but is quick both in body and mind. In addition to his magical capabilities, Eredain is effective with his enchanted crossbow, which he uses if he runs out of useful spells. He also has a crow companion named Nibbles. In the Campaign Eredain joined the party after Daevis and Sabjorn defeated his former companions, the evil Tibus and Krogan the violent dwarf. He proved to be a useful and quiet companion, particularly helpful in supplying arcane magic for the party. He has taken part in a number of contracts, such as hunting the crime lord Marten, killing the bandit Matthias, stopping Devlan from finding Mazrukal in the wizard's tower, plundering the Tomb of Kerraz alongside Throben and the party, killing the undead bugbear Sawtooth, stopping Vikara at Chilmark Glacier, investigating the murder of Aron Sivis, helping to steal Erik Stormhand's map of the dragon tombs, and most recently killing the spirit of Revilian beneath Stormstone Prison. Nibbles Eredain has a crow familiar named Nibbles. The bird is well behaved and very clean, and spends most of his time perched on the hedge wizard's shoulder. He seems to have a similar personality to the mage, as he spends most of his time watching Daevis and Sabjorn doing things without saying anything. Character Sheet Eredain - Human wizard 7 Abilities 9,17,16,16,10,13(11) HP41 AC15(+2 robes) Initiative+7 Speed 30(6) Fortitude+6 Reflex+6 Will+6 Attack - Crossbow +7 (+3 dexterity, +1 enhancement) Damage - Crossbow d10/19-20 Spellbook - Spell DC 13(14 with focus) +spell level 0 - Ghost Sound II, Resistance I, Detect Magic I, Read Magic, Mage Hand 1 - Shield I, Magic Missile II, Identity, Charm II, Disguise 2 - Scorch II, Melf's Acid Arrow, Glitterdust I, Invisibility I 3 - Fireball I, Haste I 4 - Crushing Despair SKILLS Arcana +13 (10 ranks, +3 intelligence) Spellcraft +13 (10 ranks, +3 intelligence) Alchemy +13 (10 ranks, +3 intelligence) Diplomacy +12 (10 ranks, +2 robes) History +13 (10 ranks, +3 intelligence) Survival +10 (10 ranks) FEATS Spell Focus (evocation, enchantment, conjuration), Scribe Scroll, Improve Initiative Languages - Common, Draconic, Ancient Tongue, Infernal, Celestial EQUIPMENT 3 potions of healing 3d8+15, solid gold idol, Nibbles the crow, everburning torch, heavy crossbow+1, bolts, 4 poisoned bolts (d6 constitution, DC16), Hawkana's Golden Robes (+2 AC,+2 charisma), Cloak of Resistance+1, Shortbow+3, Scroll of teleportation, Troll Mask (turns you into troll), Unidentified Bone Amulet Category:Magi Category:Adventurers Category:Grey Marches PCs Category:Grey Marches Party Members